Hevanna Arken
Hevanna Arken's Biography Hevanna was very young when she was found alone close to death in the east of the Sailzane Desert where a Nevrean traveller known as Takine Shlat found her wasting away. Takine brought her to an old friend in the north or Reono, where Hevanna was taking in lovingly by a Agudener family, known as the Arkens. The Arkens past where know to be technology slaves in the war and now lived on a wealthy estate in Reono. Grovad Arken was the master of the land and was known in the GR and Reono as an inventor and a weapons engineer which produced and supplied weapons to the GR late in the war. Harlas was the wife, a talented artist who saw beauty in everything and loved Hevanna as if she always belonged, and Tooke and young Agudener male being a few years older than Hevanna, and only son of the family. Hevanna was given the last name Arken to her approval, not knowing her biological family's last name. Over the years Hevanna started showing interest in Grovads weapons and inventions and over time she became talented and skilled in drawing and showed great interest in technical contraptions and machines. She would always take things apart and dismantled appliances around the house with her troublesome curiosity, she also like designing plans for weapons and tools in Grovads personal workshop where she would forge them and machine the weapons she designed. When she was older Grovad stared training her to become an engineer and sent her off to one of GR's highest military school where she was trained to use these weapons that she created. When her training was completed in the military training and engineering education she travelled back to Reono. She decided to follow Tooke into an apprenticeship as an electrical generator worker, where she work closely with him where they would maintain steam engines running generators for the homes in the more developed areas in northern Reono. Tooke eventually found girlfriend, a female Nevrean called Nell Hikk, far from her home land, she worked in a small Fire-Loquat facility. There Hevanna, Tooke and Nell lived together in her home, but one-day Tooke was called back to the estate on some matter with his farther, leaving Hevanna with Nell. For 3 months they maintained contact while Tooke travelled to the estate, but sometime in the 4th month Tooke stopped writing back and with no response from anyone at the estate, they became worried. At the end of the 4th month they received a message from one of the servants that worked at the estate that a triadic fire broke out in Arken manor house and that Hevannas parents perished in the fire and that Tooke never arrived at the house. Hevanna was orphaned once again, her adopted parents dead and Tooke missing, all who she had was Nell. As Tooke was no longer teaching Hevanna as a apprentice with the energy company, she lost her job and stared working with Nell at a fire-loquat facility as a low paid maintenance engineer. A half a year passed until Hevanna's life changed, a Aguderner known as Tinard Tark came to meet Hevanna, saying he used to be a friend of Grovad but fell out over a business dispute in the GR many years ago. Knowing of her engineering skills, he offered Hevanna a life changing job as a mining engineering apprenticeship in the south of the Lyvank mountains. Tinard was the CEO of the Tark mining cooperation where he owned 2 mines, one in the south or the Lyvank mountains and the other, east of the GR outskirts. Hevanna left Nell and travelled south of the mountains to the mining company, she developed many skills and knowledge in engineering and in geology where she was trained by various employees. When she became 16-year-old (22 in earth years) she qualified as a mining engineer and was given command of a mining machine and the sector-1 facility. She has may benefits over the sector-1 as Tinard is seen as a godfather to Hevanna so she does more or less as she pleases in her sector. Present day Hevanna is now know too close to where she works, living on the outskirts of a mountain town where she works for couple months on and off her mining job. She also has inherited the estate and all its profits. During her working life, Hevanna use to do all the jobs that would have been done by the crew of the shaft tractor (mining machine), so soon as she was issued the vehicle she had to enrol a crew with her, so she contacted Nell offering her a wealthy job as a communications and navigator crew member which she gladly took selling her home where she lived and travelling down to the mining company in the south of the mountains. Hevanna is currently desperately looking for a pilot to drive the mining machine as well as a drill operator. Nell and Hevanna can spend weeks underground transporting goods and various supplies to various outposts in the mines, Hevanna also leads miners and engineers underground where they extract various minerals such as iron, copper and tin and many gems. Hevannas main role is to repair and maintain communication equipment along the mine passages as wells as designing new tunnels and shafts, extracting samples and exploring the natural cave systems in the mountains. Private life While Hevanna is not working, she likes to spend time in her workshop at home machining and forging various exotic weapons, she runs a small professional part-time business where she creates advanced custom weapons from swords, lances, pikes, shields and firearms. Her personal weapon she uses is a weapon the she calls a shotgun battle spear. She also likes to go hunting with Nell and friends and also loves designing new weapons and inventions and contraptions. She has her own illustration studio where Hevanna designs her creations as well as Nell likes to use her studio as an art studio. She also has a workshop and garage where she likes to upgrade and tinker with her mining machine. Hevanna hopes one day to change the way the world travels as she and some friends are designing a flying machine that her farther did not complete the plans of. But besides all this, she is still troubled heavily by her past, believing that the fire started in her home that killed her parents was not an accident and she still always searching for Tooke, through all this she still tries to find her true identity and family.